


I’m Impressed

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [11]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Impact Play, Making Out, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup is ready to try something a little more advanced.Lucretia makes sure she enjoys it.





	I’m Impressed

Lup and Lucretia sit together on Lup’s bed. They’ve found some time to themselves, and talking about everything and nothing has quickly escalated to making out. Lup’s hands rub gently over Lucretia’s back as Lucretia presses kisses along Lup’s jaw and down her neck. Lucretia winds her hands into Lup’s hair, and pulls gently as Lup squeezes her left breast. “Babe,” Lup moans, “would you use the crop on me?”

Lucretia stops kissing for a moment. “Of course, dear, if you want me to. Feeling curious?” she asks.

Lup blushes. “Yeah. Ever since I saw it in the shop. And, uhhh, saw some of the magazines they had in there. You know,” Lup answers.

“You’re so cute when you’re all blushy, sweetheart. Remember your safe words; I’m gonna go nice and gentle at first, crops can be super painful, you know that, right?” Lucretia asks.

Lup nods. “I don’t wanna like, get beat ‘til I can’t walk or anything, but I’ll try a few decent smacks,” she says.

Lucretia smiles. “Okay,” she says. “I want you to hold still for me. Can you do that yourself, or would you rather I use the cuffs?”

Lup considers. “The cuffs,” she says finally, “I felt super safe when you tied my hands, maybe it’ll be like that again.”

Lucretia smiles and takes both of Lup’s hands. “Remember to say ‘yes, ma’am’ and ‘no, ma’am’, and I don’t want you to use any dirty words. If you do, I’ll give you one hard lick on each thigh, and if you cuss me out I’ll paddle you like I promised before, understand me?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup says obediently. Wait a minute—does Lucretia plan to make it _that_ painful? Lup takes a deep breath. It’ll be okay. If it’s too much, she has her safe words. She trusts Lucretia.

“Good girl,” Lucretia says, smoothing Lup’s hair back. “Take off your clothes and lie on your belly, dear,” she prompts.

Lup quickly obeys, stretching her arms and legs out eagerly. Lucretia pulls the cuffs out of the drawer and the crop out of the closet. She gently fastens the cuffs around Lup’s wrists and ankles, fastening the free ends to the headboard and footboard of the bed. “How’s that? Any pinching or anything?” she asks.

Lup tests out the cuffs, flexing her wrists and ankles. She smiles and lays her head down facing Lucretia. “You’re right, babe, they’re soft! They feel perfect,” she says.

Lucretia moves down and sits on her heels on the bed next to Lup’s left hip. “Alright, honey. I’m gonna touch you like this,” she says, dragging the tip of the crop over Lup’s bottom, “and tap you like this,” she continues, tapping the crop lightly over the same area, “and if you wriggle I’ll give you a little flick like this,” she finishes, flicking the tip of the crop against Lup’s skin. Lup yelps. That stung. Lucretia rubs the stinging spot. “Hold still and you’ll mostly get the first two, and since you asked I’ll give you a few harder licks, but we’ll work up to those,” she says.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup says huskily.

“Are you okay so far, sweetheart?” Lucretia asks.

“I like it,” Lup moans.

Lucretia chuckles. “Kinky girl,” she teases, running the crop over the swell of Lup’s left butt cheek. She taps the crop gently but quickly all over the cheek, reaching a little way into Lup’s butt crack. Lup squirms as Lucretia taps there. “Naughty,” Lucretia says firmly, flicking the crop down sharply. Lup cries out and wriggles again. Lucretia responds with a second sharp flick, and Lup whimpers. “Hold still, I’ve got plenty of these if you’re going to wriggle,” Lucretia warns.

Lup takes a deep breath and lets it out. “Yes, ma’am, I’m sorry,” she says. She takes another breath and relaxes into the mattress.

“Good girl,” Lucretia says, impressed. “Relax just like that and trust me; it’ll be easier to be still that way.” She runs the crop over Lup’s right cheek this time, and begins to tap the tip against Lup’s skin like before. She teases the top of the cleft of Lup’s ass, and Lup squirms again. “No,” Lucretia says firmly, giving Lup another flick.

“Owww,” Lup whines, clenching her fists, “I’m sorry, I’ll be good.” She breathes deep and relaxes her hands.

“What a good girl, I love your attitude,” Lucretia praises. “I think you’ll get a nice reward if you keep it up!” She runs the crop over Lup’s bottom and down to the top of her left thigh, then taps the crop over the same area more firmly than before, but still not hard enough to sting. As she taps the crop over the crease between Lup’s butt and thigh, Lup wriggles and kicks her feet. “Two for that one,” Lucretia says sharply, and flicks the crop once on each side.

“Owww, owww, I’m sorry,” Lup cries, wriggling in spite of herself, “please!”

“Please? Oh, ‘please, discipline me?’ My pleasure, dear,” Lucretia says, landing two harder flicks next to the first ones. “Hold still, I can always switch to good firm licks if you don’t stop,” Lucretia warns.

Lup takes a deep breath and tries to hold still. “Yes, ma’am, please give it to me, I’m ready,” she says penitently.

Lucretia is even more impressed. “You know this will hurt, right sweetheart? You truly want me to whip your bottom?” she confirms.

“Yes, ma’am, I was naughty,” Lup says in a small voice. “Please whip me.”

Lucretia brings the crop down firmly across Lup’s ass, taking care that the tip doesn’t hit her. Lup squeals at the sting, then moans as the stripe of pain grows and widens out from the initial strike. Even without the tip that was a lot. She fights the urge to kick and thrash against the cuffs and breathes deep through her nose. She feels Lucretia shift on the bed, and imagines her readying the crop for the next blow. “Wait! Yellow!” she cries.

Lucretia sets the crop aside. “Are you okay, sweetheart? Do you need me to let you up?” she asks, concerned.

“I’m okay, I just...gods, that was a lot, I need a break for a minute. I’d kinda rather stay down, it’s helping,” Lup answers.

“Want me to rub your bottom or stroke your hair? I’ll give you whatever you need, dear,” Lucretia says.

Lup takes another deep breath. “My hair...that would feel nice,” she says. Lucretia sits cross legged next to Lup’s head and gently strokes Lup’s hair. Lup lets out a little whine and relaxes into the bed.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Lucretia praises. “You barely squirmed at all, even with a harder smack! And you’re so pretty all laid out like this, I just love it.”

“Do I have a welt? I can’t tell,” Lup asks curiously.

Lucretia re-examines Lup’s backside. “No, honey, just a little pink line. Do you want me to rub it and make it feel better?” she asks.

Lup considers. The stinging is dying down, but Lucretia’s offer still sounds heavenly. “Okay,” she says. “Sorry I made you stop, I thought you were gonna do two in a row and I got a little freaked out.”

Lucretia moves down to straddle Lup’s thighs and rubs her hands gently over the tender spot. “You did exactly the right thing. You don’t have to be sorry at all, dear,” she says comfortingly.

“At least I didn’t cuss you out this time,” Lup giggles.

Lucretia laughs too. “That’s right, or you would’ve gotten the paddle! You’re too good a girl to make that mistake twice, though,” she says affectionately.

Lup smiles. “Is my break over?” she asks.

Lucretia gives Lup’s ass a little pat. “It is whenever you say, dear. Do you want to try some more?” she asks.

“Are you, um—are you gonna whip me like that anymore? I mean, you _can_ ,” Lup clarifies, “I just wanna know.”

Lucretia ponders. “If you want to try some more, I will, or if you’d rather we can do something else. You’re just trying the crop out, so you tell me, honey,” Lucretia answers.

Lup takes a deep breath. “I think...maybe some more of the light ones and two or three more big ones? But not too fast,” she adds.

Lucretia chuckles. “Okay, eager miss,” she teases, picking the crop back up. She runs the tip over Lup’s ass and down the inside of her left thigh, then taps her way gently up Lup’s inner thigh. As Lucretia reaches the top of her thigh, Lup wriggles. “Bad girl,” Lucretia reprimands, landing a sharp flick with the tip of the crop right where she’s stopped.

Lup squeaks and buries her face in the mattress. Lucretia watches Lup’s shoulders as she takes a deep breath and raises her head back up. “Sorry,” Lup breathes.

“Good girl,” Lucretia praises, soothing the stinging spot with her hand. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart, ready for more?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup says, sighing a little at Lucretia’s touch.

“How about another firmer one, dear? I’ll put it right here,” Lucretia says, rubbing the crop back and forth across the middle of Lup’s bottom.

Lup tenses. “Okay,” she says, then corrects herself. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Relax; I won’t do it until you relax your bottom,” Lucretia coaxes. Lup takes a deep breath and obeys.

Lucretia raises the crop and brings it down firmly. “Ahhhhh, owww,” Lup whines. She grabs onto the sheets.

Lucretia rubs her hand over Lup’s bottom. “Good girl, back to gentle now, see how it helps if you trust me and relax, honey?” Lucretia soothes.

Lup lets go of the sheets. “Yes, ma’am, thank you,” she says.

Lucretia chuckles. “What are you thanking me for, sweetheart, whipping your bottom?” she asks.

“No—well, I mean, yeah, but also making me feel so good,” Lup answers.

Lucretia rubs the crop over Lup’s ass again, and notices her flinch as it rubs across the sore spot. “I like making you feel good,” she says, running the crop down Lup’s right thigh this time. She begins to tap her way back up the inside of the thigh, and Lup wriggles right at the same spot as she did on the other side. “Hold still,” Lucretia admonishes with another little flick.

“SHIT!” Lup cries as the sting catches her by surprise.

Lucretia frowns. “What did I tell you about dirty words when we started?” she asks Lup.

“Oh nooooo,” Lup wails, ducking her head down.

“Answer me,” Lucretia prompts.

“You said you’d give me two hard licks, but I don’t want ‘em!” Lup whines.

“Where did I say you’d get them, naughty girl? Be good, you’re already in trouble,” Lucretia says sternly.

“My thighs.” Lup’s shoulders slump. “Please punish me, I’m sorry,” she says humbly.

“Of course I will, honey. It’s okay if you squirm this time, these are more painful so you’ll remember to behave,” Lucretia says. She lashes Lup hard, once across each thigh, then sets the crop down on the night table and moves up to Lup’s head.

Lup wails and grips the sheets tight as Lucretia punishes her thighs. She whimpers as the burning sets in afterward. Those were harder than the ones from before, and they hurt. “Sorry,” she says again in a small voice.

Lucretia tilts Lup’s chin up gently. No tears, just a penitent look. “You’re forgiven. How about a kiss for my favorite good girl?” Lup nods. Lucretia leans down and kisses Lup sweetly. “That was three more, sweetheart, though not really as fun as you wanted. I’m going to let you up now and give you plenty of hugs and kisses. I’m really proud of you for submitting during your punishment, that’s a very hard thing that only very good girls can do well,” she says with a smile. Lup nods again. “I’ll release your ankles first, dear, and check on your thighs,” Lucretia says before moving to sit between Lup’s legs.

Lucretia gently rubs her hands over the marks on Lup’s thighs—red, not pink this time. “Poor dear, you’ll behave next time,” she says sympathetically. She checks the spots where the little stings landed. “These are in the same place on each side, dear,” she observes, gently brushing her fingertips across the spots. Lup bursts out laughing, squirming hard and pulling against the cuffs. “Ooh, another ticklish spot! So that’s why!” Lucretia cries delightedly. “Look at you, squirmy girl!”

“Luc—babe—please!” Lup gasps between peals of laughter, “let me up, please, I’m so hard, please, it’s killing me!”

Lucretia laughs and begins to unfasten the cuffs from Lup’s ankles. “So kinky,” she giggles, “you looooove being tickled don’t you? Don’t lie, your cock will tattle on you!”

“Yeah,” Lup admits, blushing.

Lucretia gives Lup a light slap on her butt, drawing a little _ooh_ from Lup, then moves up to unfasten the cuffs holding Lup’s wrists. She helps Lup to her knees on the bed and gathers her into a hug. “I’m gonna suck you off and make you come down my throat,” she murmurs in Lup’s ear. Lup shivers deliciously.

Lucretia releases Lup and crawls off the bed, then kneels next to it. “Can you sit, honey, or do you want to stand?” she asks.

Lup gingerly settles onto the very edge of the bed. Lucretia scoots closer, settling in between Lup’s legs and taking her cock all the way into her mouth. Lup moans as Lucretia sucks hard and teases the head with her tongue. Her head bobs up and down as she sucks, and she brings a hand up to fondle Lup’s balls. Lup moans. “Ohhh, babe—I’m close, gods,” she gasps. Lucretia sneaks a finger back beneath Lup and gently strokes it over Lup’s asshole. “Luc!” Lup almost chokes, “babe, please, please finger me, I’ll lie back, I’ll do anything you want, please, I’ll be good forever!”

Lucretia pulls back and off of Lup’s cock and grins. She reaches for the drawer in the night table and pulls out the lube. “Think you can take two fingers, dirty girl?” she asks playfully.

“Yes, ma’am, please, I want it so bad, I’ll come so hard, I know I will, and I’ll obey and I won’t whine at all or talk back or anything!” Lup promises.

Lucretia puts her hand in the center of Lup’s chest and gives her a gentle push. Lup immediately flops back onto the bed and spreads her legs excitedly. Lucretia opens the lube and begins to coat her fingers and Lup’s asshole. “I’m still going to blow you,” she says with a grin. “You’re not going to be able to see straight when I’m done!” She sets the lube aside and pushes a finger into Lup’s ass, then wraps her lips back around Lup’s cock and begins to suck it again. Lup moans and squirms on the bed. Lucretia places her free arm across Lup’s hips above her cock and holds her firmly.

“Babe!” Lup gasps. “Gods, don’t let up, please, give me two fingers, I’m gonna come, it feels so good, pleeeeeeeeease!” she moans. Lucretia pulls out most of the way and pushes back in with two fingers, thrusting them in and out. Lup cries out in pleasure and tries to wriggle on Lucretia’s fingers, but Lucretia’s arm won’t let her. Lucretia keeps teasing and sucking on Lup’s cock, and after another moment Lup comes, crying out again and filling Lucretia’s mouth. Lucretia swallows, then licks Lup’s cock clean as she pulls back off of it. She grins and pushes her fingers into Lup’s ass with one last hard thrust, then pulls them free. She lifts her other arm, letting Lup move again.

“Good?” Lucretia asks sweetly, getting to her feet.

“Mmmmm,” Lup moans. She gazes up at Lucretia hazily.

“Need a rest?” Lucretia asks. Lup nods. “Can you scoot up onto the bed?” she asks with a little chuckle. Lup tries to scoot up, fails, then rolls to her belly with her legs dangling off the side of the bed. She tries to climb up, then gives up and shakes her head. Lucretia gives her ass a little swat, and Lup yelps and scrambles into the bed. Lucretia laughs. “I’m just going to go wash my hands and get us some water, okay?” Lup nods and curls up on her side, pulling the blankets over herself. “Will you be okay by yourself for a minute, sweetheart?”

“Mhmmm,” Lup hums contentedly.

Lucretia kisses her forehead. “Good girl, I’ll come back and cuddle with you. Be right back,” she says. Lucretia straightens her clothes and slips out the door.

Lup lays happily in a little daze. Before she knows it, Lucretia’s hand is brushing her hair back. “Want some water, honey?” Lucretia asks. Lup sits up and drinks from the glass Lucretia hands her, then sets it on the night table. Lucretia pulls her clothes off and slips into the bed beside Lup.

Lup blinks. “Oh, babe, you didn’t come! Want me to—“

Lucretia shushes her. “It’s okay, dear, sometimes it can just be about making you feel good,” she says.

“Please can I? I like seeing you come, it’s really hot,” Lup says.

“Okay, sweetheart, if you insist, and then I’ll hold you close,” Lucretia acquiesces.

Lup reaches between them and begins to rub Lucretia’s clit. “Kiss me?” she asks, and the two kiss, softly at first, then more urgently as Lucretia moans under Lup’s touch. Lup slides an arm under Lucretia’s neck to support her as they lie there. Lucretia wraps her left leg over Lup’s right, and Lup moans too as the leg rubs against the mark on her thigh.

Lucretia breaks the kiss. “Did I hurt you?” she asks.

“Nooooo, babe, do it again, it reminds me of how hot it was when you whipped me,” Lup moans.

“Hot, huh? Does my dirty girl like to be whipped? You like it when I get all strict with you and make you mind?” Lucretia asks. She squeals as Lup slides two fingers into her.

Lup shoves the fingers in hard, and Lucretia cries out and moans as she pumps them in and out hard. “Yes, gods, babe, it’s so hot. I whine when you punish me but it’s really sexy when you make me take it and give me more if I act up. I really like the crop, I’m so glad you were okay with it,” she says. “Come for me, gods you’re pretty, babe, come hard!”

Lucretia does come hard, all over Lup’s fingers as she shudders and moans and Lup kisses her neck. Lup slides her fingers out of Lucretia and licks them off. “Mmmmm,” she hums. “Love you!”

Lucretia wraps her arms around Lup and snuggles her. “Love you too,” she replies. Lup is warm, and holding each other close this way is perfect for a little nap. Both girls settle in contentedly. Well, maybe a few more kisses first.

**Author's Note:**

> As previously teased, it’s the crop one!
> 
> Your comments fuel me to write porn in the middle of night (I like ‘em!)


End file.
